


keep it up

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [14]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Yang Jungwon, Boyfriends, M/M, Smut, Top Shim Jaeyoon, Yang Jungwon is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jake's stamina wasn't good enough.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Kudos: 29





	keep it up

jungwon loved his boyfriend, he really did! but there was one big problem, the older wasn't able to satisfy him in bed. yang liked it rough, multiple rounds to leave him breathless and stuffed with cum to the brim. jake couldn't give that to him, two rounds was his limit, then he just fell asleep and there was no way to wake him up.

he started to look up some ways to change that, maybe make shim more hypersexual or just able to go on longer than he usually did.

he found a site, it was about different kinds of aphrodisiacs. it explained how they worked, what kinds existed and the results you could get from them really made won excited. that was exactly what he needed!

he spent all of his free time reading every single article on the site, making notes, taking screenshots of the less important, but still important things. he found a link to a shop with aphrodisiacs, the ones that caught his attention were drops. you just drop a couple of droplets into your drink and that was enough to make you more active in bed. he needed it.

he bought it without confronting jake about it. he's just going to give it to him as a surprise!

+×+

"you want me to do what?" he couldn't believe what his boyfriend just said.

the younger came to him with a mysterious package he was waiting and whining for the last three days. he expected it to be a new game or hoodie, not… drops which would make him horny.

"jakey hyvng" jungwon said with his best puppy face. shim could never say no to that. "you know i love you the most, i just need more than you can give me."

"jungwon baby, i love you too, but… don't you think it's a little bit too much? how about i'll try by myself today, if i won't be able to satisfy you entirely, we will try it out, okay?" he asked and kissed the shorter's forehead.

"yes hyungie" he said and circled his hands around shim's abdomen to cuddle into his neck.

+×+

of course it didn't work. jungwon didn't like to discredit his boyfriend, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that from the start. jake just got too tired too quickly.

but that's not bad, jungwon bought the drops for a reason and now was the time to use it.

they agreed to do that one night. jake let his boyfriend prepare the "special drink". he still wasn't sure about the whole thing, but he promised to try it out.

even after reading so many articles and the manual which came with the drops, jungwon decided to do it his own way.

he used water like everyone said, points for that, but only because there was nothing else drinkable in their little flat. then he went his own way.

the manual said that the maximum daily dose was fifteen droplets, but adding more wouldn't hurt, right? it will probably have a better effect if he used more, at least that's what he thought, so he added twenty five instead. again, won't hurt, right? he needed the best effect it could give, he really did.

"drink it, please" he said after giving the cup to his boyfriend who looked at it unsurely.

"are you sure you wan-"

"yes" jungwon said before shim got to finish. "it's already decided, i read a lot about it, i know what i'm doing, it's hundred percent safe" he explained and used his puppy eyes again.

damn you yang jungwon.

jake took a deep breath before drinking the whole glass in one go. it tasted a little bit sweeter than normal water, but he didn't feel much difference.

"so… for how long we have to wait?" he asked after putting the empty glass onto his bedside table.

"the manual said it takes about half an hour, but we can expect it any time soon to be honest" yang explained and jake didn't see him smiling so widely like that for some time.

"okay so let's just… relax before it hits" he said and laid on the bed to cuddle with his boyfriend before the whole "aphrodisiac" started working.

+×+

it took exactly eight minutes for it to start. jake suddenly started to feel hot all over, his cock got hard and he felt like he could come just from the slightest touch. it was quite weird, he's never been sensitive in any way, but when he felt jungwon touch his thigh he moaned so loud he was pretty sure their neighbors could hear them.

the younger smirked, he waited for it for so long! he got between his boyfriend's legs after tucking his shorts and boxers off. he leaned forward, his face barely two inches away from the red erection. he looked up to observe his boyfriend's reaction.

he only got to lick a strip from the older's balls to the tip before he felt sperm landing on his face. he licked his lips, tasting the salty liquid and smiling cutely, grabbing the now limp member in his hand.

"it was faster than i expected" he said and already felt the muscle getting hard again.

"fuck jungwon, i'm sorry i couldn't stop myself" jake apologized, but won didn't really paid attention to it, focused on stroking his boyfriend's cock.

he wanted to feel the liquid landing on his face again, the feeling and taste so satisfying and arousing. luckily, he didn't have to wait for too long, it took just a couple of strokes for jake to come again.

"jakey hyung, can you fuck me now?" he asked, slowly starting to take off his own clothes.

jake could do nothing but nod and pull jungwon closer so he was laying under him. he connected their lips in a heated kiss to distract him from the fact that he's going to put his cock into him. jake was really thankful that the younger thought about it and stretched himself beforehand, because he didn't think he would be able to do that at that moment. not with an angry erection and urge to immediately fuck his boyfriend hard into the mattress.

+×+

jungwon never felt better. he stopped counting how many rounds they had after sixth. he was exhausted, but he liked that feeling. he also liked the feeling of cum dripping from his used hole. he was full of it, it was everywhere. on his face, on his tummy, inside him, some even got on his feet… it was just everywhere.

this was the best day of his life, the only problem was that jake wasn't able to stop. yang would never thought that he would get tired faster than his boyfriend, the aphrodisiac really did wonders.

"wonie, let's do another round, i'm still hard" the older begged, he was wriggling around, trying to make the ache in his lower parts go away.

"jakey hyung, i'm tired" he answered, his eyes were literally closing at that point, he was also sure he won't be able to get hard again.

yang jungwon reached his limit. shock and disbelief.

"just let me…" shim didn't even finish before leaning down and licking a strip on the younger's tummy.

and jungwon did let him. he was laying, barely staying awake, but watching jake thoroughly licking off every drop of cum from his body, going from the tummy to the thighs and stopping on his hole for a longer time.

he got hard again, not a shocker, but he was also sure he would die if he cum one more time. call him dramatic, but that was just how exhausted he was. there was no way for the sight of the older cleaning him with his tongue not to make him horny, it was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced.

"you know what wonie?" jake started when he decided to lay down next to his boyfriend and tried his best to calm down. "the aphrodisiac wasn't really a bad idea, i actually enjoyed it."

the younger smiled. "yeah i can see… i'm just going to listen to the manual next time and give you fifteen drops instead of twenty five" he giggled tiredly.

jake's eyes got big. "what?! you gave me more than i should've gotten?!"

"opps?" he just answered with another loud giggle.

"YAH yang jungwon!" he screamed on top of his lungs, but it only made the younger laugh louder.

he's going to get his revenge next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://t.co/JEnDcT7Oe1)   
>  [ cc♡](https://t.co/8E3SIyyziA)


End file.
